guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Dizzy. __TOC__ Guilty Gear X *Self: "Necro says, If you continue to imitate me, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." *Sol: "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone. Please leave now." *Ky: "I won't ask you to give it to me but...just leave me alone." *May: "I don't like to hurt people. Please, I beg you...leave..." *Faust: "Sorry!! I thought you were after me." *Potemkin: "Such a nice guy...What were you thinking while fighting?" *Chipp: "Please, before the kids start acting up, get out of here!!" *Zato: "I see what you're trying to do. Next time, I hope we could meet as friends." *Millia: "You...I think....I think we're quite similar." *Axl: "I want to be able to smile like that...It's all I wish for." *Kliff: "You look like...my father. Please...don't die." *Baiken: "What animosity! I could've been crushed..." *Johnny: "You really could have hurt me...Thank you..." *Venom: "I beg you...don't follow me!" *Anji: "Necro says, If you continue to annoy me with insignificant matters you will be finished. " *Jam: "Your radiance is dazzling. You have big dreams, don't you?" *Testament: "Please go away. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." *Justice: "Um...Are you OK? (What is this nostalgic feeling...?)" Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against Kliff, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Self: "Uhhh...I heard that it causes political problems if I'm alive." *Sol: "Umm, can I go now? If I don't make dinner on time, everyone will be angry." *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Calm down, you two. It's OK now. Ah! I forgot about dinner! Aw man...I'll get scolded again..." *Ky: "I'm sorry. I'm still not good at controlling my power." *Robo-Ky: "Wh-What do I do!? His head fell off! I, I...Huh? You re alive...? You...don't need your head?" *May: "I won this time, right?" *Faust: "You're a doctor...? I-I'm so sorry! I was in a rush!" *Potemkin: "I'm sorry. I have people waiting for me to come home right now." *Chipp: "Cool! You're so precise with your attacks...I'm kinda clumsy and always seem to break everything." *Eddie: "It doesn't matter if you're human or not...You can still have friends." *Millia: "Um, I don't have a bounty on my head anymore..." *Axl: "I-I'm so sorry! I haven't had this much fun in a while...Did I hurt you?" *Baiken: "Please calm down! Why do we have to start off fighting each other!?" *Johnny: "I have to prepare dinner, so...Uh...I have to go buy some ingredients!" *Venom: "If you touch any of the crew, I'll be very angry, OK?" *Anji: "Ahhh! Please don't scare me like that. If either one of them got loose, you'd be seriously hurt." *Jam: "Let's see...ginseng, apricot sake, and...Oh, I was just running some errands..." *Testament: "The happiness I have now is all thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "I don't know how to say this...but we could be good friends! Don't you think?" *Slayer: "(Necro gave it his all...Who is this man?)" *Bridget: "Did you know that I don't have a bounty anymore? Jam took the prize money." *Zappa: "See here? I've got two people with me, just like you. Are you one of us too?" *I-No: "Wh-What's wrong with you, Undine!? If you keep this up, she'll die! Stop it! Please!" Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "I will fight, too... For my family." * "I need to understand it..." * "I'm afraid because I don't know..." ;Outro * "Thanks. I'm alright." * "Yup! Good work." * "It's all over now." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "I'm still... weak." ** "Was I the one... who was saved?" ** "I mustn't...fear...!" ** "This is nothing but revenge..." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "I don't think dressing that way will benefit you..." * Sol: "You and I are no longer alone. Please, stand beside me... Help me keep the others from creating new enemies." * Ky: "The future must be imagined... I'm no longer afraid." * May: "See? I'm stronger, right? Even I can tell..." * Faust: "A weak mind can topple the greatest power. I will never lose again." * Potemkin: "If you feel you have been defeated, then I fear I must bear this loss. I do not fight to win." * Chipp: "Now, I understand. You fight to exist. That is why I can also win my battles." * Zato-1: "Jacaranda will adorn Summer's arrival. Is it a message? Or a celebration... The words, you must choose." * Millia: "Such a powerful gaze... I suppose that's why your feelings will reach him." * Axl: "When you turn around at a dead end... the path that lays before you is not the path forward." * Baiken: "I will always fight you with all my strength. If only because seeing you look so sad feels so wrong!" * Johnny: "Are you eating your veggies? Do I need to go back to cook for you?" * Venom: "Such terrifying eyes... You mustn't bring sorrow to the battlefield." * Jam: "I'm sorry! But, I'm no longer a wanted person." * Slayer: "I still do not like fighting! But, I understand the world is built upon a foundation of differences... If I can accept your way of life, it too will be a source of my encouragement." * I-No: "I see embers within you... Embers you refuse to bring to life. Have you forgotten the joys of being close with someone...?" * Sin: "I'm doubling your homework..." * Ramlethal: "You... are extremely strong." * Leo: "Oh no, what should I do...? I knocked out the king..." * Elphelt: "Don't seek someone who's only looking at you. You must search for someone who looks in the same direction as you do." * Bedman: "Sometimes, the end may justify the means. But, I cannot turn a blind eye to the world in which we now live." * Jack-O': "This scent is very... nostalgic." * Raven: "If someone has a hard time seeing the world, they try on a different pair of glasses. I'll help you until you find one that fits." * Haehyun: "If you hold on too tight to protect something... you won't be able to extend your hand to tomorrow. Leaning on someone will loosen that grasp." * Answer: "You're so methodical, you've even printed your name and address on all your papers! Whoever finds one can easily send it back to you. Now, shall we pick them all up?" Category:Quote list